Monthly Sunday Gene-X
| language = Japanese | website = http://websunday.net/gx | issn = }} , often abbreviated as , is a Japanese seinen manga magazine published by Shogakukan. Like many other manga magazines, it's an "anthology magazine" with each issue featuring new chapters of several manga series. The series are also published in book form as 'Sunday GX Comics'. Monthly magazine The magazine's title, ''Monthly Sunday Gene-X, refers to its mission as a manga magazine for Generation X. The first issue was published on July 19, 2000 and new issues are published on the 19th day of each month — not necessarily on a Sunday. The title uses the word "Sunday" more as a trademark or genre name, shared with its sister magazines Weekly Shōnen Sunday and Weekly Young Sunday. The first year when the magazine was actually published on a Sunday two months in a row was in 2006. This is because 2006 is a common year starting on Sunday, the following occurrence of which is 2017. In such years, the 19th is a Sunday three times: February 19, March 19 and November 19. There are also three non-consecutive "Sunday the 19th" in leap years starting on Wednesday. The magazine is not limited to Japanese productions; a Korean comic series, Blade of the Phantom Mask, was also serialized in translated and flipped form, perhaps helped by current interest as a Japanese-Korean anime movie. If one of their manga series has such a tie-in, an anime TV series or movie version being aired or screened around the same time, editors like to emphasize this in an act of cross promotion. Sunday GX comics books Shogakukan also publishes manga series previously featured in Sunday GX as paperback tankōbon (compilation volumes) under the imprint Sunday GX Comics (GENEX Comics). While in English the term "comics" also includes single chapters and comic strips, " " primarily means "manga tankōbon" in Japanese. Series Current } |Hyung Min Kim, Yang Kyung-il | |- | |Takeshi Wakasa | |- | |Mashima Etsuya | |- | |Hajime Yamamura | |- | |Hanamizawa Q-taro | |- | |Miyashita Hiroki | |- | |Nariko Enomoto | |- | |Seiji Matsuyama | |- | |Masaki Satou | |- | |Youn In-wan, Kim Sun Hee | |- | |Akihiro Ito | |- | |Britney Hamada | |- | |Kei Kusunoki | |} Former } |Ichirō Sakaki, Yumiko Harao | | |- | |Tatsuhiko Ida | | |- | |Youkihi | | |- | |Youkihi | | |- | |Hajime Yamamura | | |- | |Kei Kusunoki | | |- | |Hiroyuki Kaidō, Tomizawa Yoshihiko | | |- | |Ryunosuke Kingetsu, KOJINO | | |- | |Tatsuhiko Ida | | |- | |Youn In-wan, Yang Kyung-il | | |- | |Tomuo Fujina | | |- | |Yasunori Mitsunaga | | |- | |Nariko Enomoto | | |- | |Yutaka Izubuchi, Takeaki Momose | | |- | | |- | | |- | |Fujihiko Hosono | | |- | | |- | |Toshihiko Tahagi, Takayuki Otiai | | |- | |Takayuki Otiai | | |- | |Yumiko Harao | | |- | |Hebisaku Yoshida | | |- | |Mari Koizumi | | |- | |Toshihiro Ono | | |- | |Akihiro Kimura | | |- | |Masahiko Kokuki, Yuka Jukuni | | |- | |Mari Koizumi | | |- | |Naoyuki Sakai, Hisao Tamaki | | |- | |Reiji Hagihara | | |} Circulation * 2004 - 39,167 * 2005 - 39,000 * 2006 - 35,167 * 2007 - 30,583 * 2008 - 30,000 * 2009 - 27,667 * 2010 - 26,000 References and notes External links * Official website * Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Shogakukan br:Sunday GX fr:Sunday GX it:Monthly Sunday GX ja:月刊サンデージェネックス ru:Sunday GX uk:Ґеккан Санде Дзенеккусу